


This Garbage Man Has My Heart

by thedancingstorm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Flirting, Heart Transplant, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, but it's more like teen and up but for more up audiences, it's fluffy, it's kind of adorable??, the mature rating is just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedancingstorm/pseuds/thedancingstorm
Summary: Patton confessed to Remus and then shenanigans happens.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	This Garbage Man Has My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Me writing mature content(kinda)? more likely than you think.
> 
> blease. I'm not that gutsy, but here I am... writing and posting it... oof!

Literally. He took his heart literally. How is he still functioning? Logan would say it was impossible, but they were in the Imagination. And the Imagination is wonky.

Patton looks back to where Remus ran away. There was this huge gaping hole in his chest. His shirtless chest. Oh yeah. Not only did Remus take his heart, but also his shirt. The shirt was a “mild inconvenience” to Remus taking Patton’s literal organ. Oh my gosh Patton was just confessing to Remus how much he liked him. He guesses he shouldn’t have used the words “you took my heart.”

“No I didn’t!”

“It’s an expression.”

“Now I have!”

“Eh??”

There is a lot of blood. Normally blood signaled something bad. Okay this was bad, but Patton felt fine. He would usually freak out about how much blood there was. But first, it was Remus. Second it was Patton’s own blood and he knows how it got there. And thirdly, Patton had fallen so hard for Remus that he just didn’t care and more appreciated the pun. Also not feeling it did help a lot.

But now Remus is somewhere that way with his literal heart. Where did he go? Patton decides the best course of action is to follow where he saw Remus run last. So, putting one foot in front of the other, Patton trudges onward.

It doesn’t take long to find Remus. Patton finds him under a tree with branches that look like waterfalls. There are lights in the trees that make it seem like eyes. It’s pretty dark, too. The eyes in the trees make the forest light up a little bit. And so does the fire Remus is dancing around.

“Remus!” Patton cries out. Remus stops what he is doing and turns around to look at Patton. He nearly dropped the object he’s holding with an exhale.

“Patton!” Remus breathes out. Even with how somewhat dark it is, it cannot hide Remus’s blush. “I didn’t know you were going to follow me.”

“What are you doing with my heart?” Patton asks gently. The last thing he wants to do is scare Remus. He has to approach this issue with calmness. Not that he’s that very angry or any negative emotion. So it’s not that hard to be calm or gentle.

“Oh this?” Remus holds up his hand with the heart it in. “I was going to sacrifice it.”

“Why?”

Remus folds him arms into himself slowly. He looks down. “No one has ever loved me. I’m repulsive, even to look at,” Remus says sadly.

“Remus.” Patton takes a step forward. “I like the way you look. Probably a little too much. You’re really pretty.”

Remus gasps. “What? _You_ think I’m pretty?”

“Yes. I just confessed that I loved you. Why is me thinking you’re pretty unbelievable?”

“No it’s not unbelievable. I agree with you. But _you_ telling me this? You’re really hot! And, like, damn. Also, you are without a shirt. That’s pretty hot.”

“You took my shirt.”

“A very good idea. I now want to take off all your clothes and-” Suddenly Remus gets pulled into the sky.

“Not in front of Patton,” says something with a very dark voice. It’s so dark Patton doesn’t even know if it said anything important, and what he heard was just his imagination. Fitting.

Remus comes crashing down. Except he doesn’t hit the ground. A tree limb has him held up by his ankle. Remus cackles. “Rude!” The tree slams him down on the ground. “Rude,” Remus mumbles. Patton walks up to him and looks down at him. He giggles.

“You okay?”

“I probably shouldn’t have made the trees censor me in front of you.”

“I can guess what you were going to say,” Patton says, grinning.

“Oh yeah?” Remus raises his eyebrow.

Patton giggles again. He then sits on Remus’s stomach, Remus in between his legs. Remus exhales again, not trying to hide his blush this time. “Remus, I want my heart back.”

“You- you mean this thing?” Remus tries to get out. He stutters instead. Remus holds the heart above his head with both his hands. “I- I can’t give it to you. It belongs to me.” Patton nods, agreeing. “You have to grab it back!”

Patton smiles at the challenge. He then slowly slides his hands up Remus’s arms. Remus shudders. “Eh! That’s cheating!”

“Is it?” Remus wails. Patton leans in and places his mouth near Remus’s lips. “Is it okay if I kiss you?”

“Kiss me, goddammit!” Remus says out of breath. Patton does so. It’s so soft. So innocent. As if Patton didn’t know what he was doing.

Patton pulls back from the kiss, but does not move very far.

“You’re seducing me!! You’re trying to disarm me! Ah! I’m getting so turned on by this!!” Remus cries.

“I can tell,” Patton whispers. Remus just replies with a shriek.

“This is my imagination! I can just let you collapse because you don’t have a heart! Literally!” Remus cries desperately.

“If you want me to stop, please tell me.”

“No! No don’t stop! I’m enjoying this too much! If you continue, I won’t stop myself from going overboard!”

“Then don’t stop yourself,” Patton says before kissing Remus again. And instead of just lingering on his lips, he continues to kiss down to Remus’s jawline to neck. Remus moans. With his free hand, he takes Patton’s jaw and crashes their lips together. Patton giggles.

As he can’t do anything with his mouth, Patton resorts to using his hands. He unbuckles Remus’s belt and then goes under his tunic and slides his hands up Remus’s chest. Remus moans again, but louder than last time. His breath quickens.

Through the kiss, Remus, silently, asks, “Are we doing this?”

“Yes, if you want to.”

“Yes.”

–

The trees see. They are lying on the ground, next to each other, clothes spread out. Leaves fall. Patton, who’s resting on Remus’s chest, looks up to Remus. “I love you.”

Remus, who is still holding Patton’s heart above his head, looks down at Patton. “I… I love you, too.”

Patton hums happily. “Remus, could you give me my heart back.”

A thought passes through Remus’s head. “No.”

“Eh-”

“But I do have an idea.” He takes a small knife he conjured out of thin air and cuts his chest. Patton grimaces. Blood splatters everywhere, including Patton’s face. Remus reaches into his chest and pulls out his heart. “What if I give you mine, instead. Because, you have my heart.”

Patton sputters out the blood that landed on his lips. He then carefully takes Remus’s heart. “Okay.” He then puts Remus’s heart inside his own chest. It suddenly closes. Shivers run down Patton’s spine as he feels rejuvenated. Remus puts Patton’s heart inside his chest, and it closes.

“Heart transplant.”

“I don’t think this is the proper way of doing it, much less very safe.”

Remus completely ignores what Patton said, and instead just stares at him. “You look pretty in blood.”

“Oh…?”

Remus sits up, effectively getting both of them up. “Let me kiss you?”

Patton fakes just thinking about his answer. He then smiles wide. “Yes.”


End file.
